


It All Started At a Frat Party || College AU

by SScribe



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SScribe/pseuds/SScribe
Summary: Synopsis: A Wayhaught college AU, in which Waverly and Nicole meet, become friends and eventually become just a little bit more than friends. There's going to be a lot of fluff and a slow burn to some sin.





	It All Started At a Frat Party || College AU

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Warning on NSFW chapters will be shown at the start however these will come much later into the story as Its going to start as just a friendship. Earlier chapters are around PG-13 unless the chapter notes say otherwise ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters, settings and parts of the dialogue in this fanfic are owned by creator Beau Smith, NBCUniversal, the Syfy Channel, and SEVEN24 Films IDW Entertainment. No copyright infringement intended :)
> 
>  
> 
> Send me prompts or ideas for fics, I love hearing them.
> 
> Other: I know I should be writing my main fic and if you waiting for the chapter on that I've been writing other things because I'm trying to stick to canon ideas which makes the conversation hard and I really want to do that chapter justice. 
> 
> I also wrote the small smut fic "seperation" to practice writing smut so hopefully its not terrible in my longer fics. I would appreciate it a ton if you leave feedfoward on that either in the comments or my Instagram DM's. 
> 
> Let me know if you would like a second chapter of this fic though otherwise I most likely won't write it until I finish my other fic (What I Want To Do Most)

WARNING: THIS FIC HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED I PLAN TO RE WRITE A BETTER COLLEGE AU IF I STOP FAILING MY OWN CLASSES

Frat parties were so not up Waverly’s alley.

 

It wasn’t just the mind numbingly loud music threatening to blow her eardrums out; or the heated sticky feeling and mess of beer bottles cup and split snacks strewn across the floor. It wasn’t even the state of the frat boys bathrooms, but god those bathrooms were something.

 

It was just the people going out and getting smashed. Everyone being drunk, that one girl dancing on the table and the weirdos trying to spike people's drinks. She had thought that those people were only joking, verging on paranoid when they had warned her to walk around with a hand over her drink and never take her eyes off it but nope, she had seen it for herself. People actually regularly spiked drinks.

 

Frat parties really just weren’t Waverly’s thing.

  
  
  


She was sitting alone over towards the edge of the room, you know, away from the people and as far away as she could get from the stench of sweat and alcohol. Her mind, however, had long since drifted away.

 

This frat party was the first of the year, with the first day of her sophomore year starting tomorrow Waverly really would’ve rather been anywhere else, she was only here for 2 reasons, one: It was at her boyfriend, Champ’s, frat and he wanted her to come and Two: Chrissy and the rest of her friends were definitely going to need someone to drive them home.

 

Waverly was pulled back to earth as Champ Hardy slid across and sat next to her.

 

“Hey baby girl,” he said yelling over the pulsating beat. Is a wonder noise control hadn’t been called on them yet. There was party music and then, then there was this.

 

‘Heyyyy... Champ,” Waverly replied pulling an awkward smile and giving him a jerky wave. “It’s an awesome party,” she straight up lied.

 

“Glad you think so,” he said pulling Waverly into a sideways hug, “You know I could take you round the back and we could make tonight even more awesome.”

 

_“So that's why he came and saw me,” Waverly thought, “He wants to have sex in a closet somewhere. So typical.”_

 

“Yeah um - no offense Champ, but there is no way I am fucking you at a frat party.” she wasn’t going to explain herself, she wasn’t obligated to give Champ anything and shouldn’t have to feel bad refusing.

 

“That’s fucking bullshit,” Champ yelled, slamming his fist on the table where they sat.

 

_“Geez, I thought last time I refused he overreacted, maybe he has had way too much alcohol.”_

 

“You don’t get to say no Waverly, you are mine and I can treat you however I want you fucking whore. Come with me now or I swear to god you will regret it.” He was screaming at her and people were starting to exchange glances, He might’ve been a little drunker than she first expected.

 

“No, Champ, I’m not fucking you tonight and you just need to accept that,” Waverly replied trying to speak loudly so the people who had seen Champ’s outburst knew that it was him not her being ridiculous. Hopefully, they were also so drunk they wouldn’t remember in the morning.

 

He grabbed Waverly's wrist yelling “Get up, we’re going, you’re coming with me and I’m getting what I need.”

  


Waverly’s heart starting racing, he’d never acted this aggressive before. What was he going to do?

 

He began pulling her across the floor when he was stopped by another girl. “Hey,” she said looking at Waverly “Allison is having a period disaster in the bathroom and we need you to help her out.”

 

 _“Who the hell is Allison and who the hell are you,”_ Waverly wondered before realizing what this girl was trying to do.

 

“She’s busy,” Champed huffed beginning to pull her away again.

 

The girl ran and intercepted them again “It’s really bad we really need her to come.” she said quickly.

 

“Champ, please let go of me,” Waverly begged when he pushed passed the girl once again.

 

“No, Waverly.” He said firmly, “You are coming with me whether you like it or not.”

  
  


Thwack, the girl had punched him in the jaw and pretty damn hard at that. The impact had set his vision blurry as he released Waverly’s arm. Waverly scrambled away as Champ lunged his attacker, pinning her to the floor.

 

He punched her in the gut, she saw it coming but it still caught her off guard, she doubled over in pain gasping for oxygen her head swimming.

 

A few of the other boys who had seen the whole scene ran over and pulled Champ off of her.

 

 _“Would’ve been nice for them to pull Champ off Waverly”_ she thought as Champ yelled a string of slurs in her direction.

 

She stood up, trying her best to ignore the pain in her gut, the adrenaline was helping.

 

“Waverly’s not going anywhere with you,” she said through gritted teeth “But there's plenty of empty rooms you can go get yourself off in if you need.”

 

Champ tried to lunge at her again, but the three dudes who pulled him off of her held him tightly.

 

She had to check if Waverly was okay, she had run into a room instead of towards the door which meant that she hadn’t been able to leave the party and that meant that Champ might come for her again if the frat boys were unable to calm Champ down.

 

Everyone had frozen watching the fight unfold and Waverly wouldn’t have been able to easily slip by unnoticed, so she was definitely still in the back room.

 

She turned around away from Champ and confidently walked towards the room she had seen Waverly run into. The second she was out of Champ’s view and the door was closed she doubled over in pain.

 

Waverly ran over to her seeing that she was hurt.

 

“Hey, hey are you ok.” Waverly frantically asked searching the girl's body for any blood or bruises.

 

“I’m fine,” The girl almost laughed at Waverly's obvious concern “I just took a small punch to the gut.”

“Thank-thankyou,” Waverly stuttered, she was unable to describe how grateful she was, Champ had definitely started scaring her back there.

 

“It was honestly nothing,” she replied, “Guys treating girls like that really get me, I’m Nicole by the way, Nicole Haught.”

 

“Waverly Earp,” she replied.

  
  
  


They were sitting on the floor to the frat boys bathroom, ew. It was definitely the very last place Waverly wanted to be tonight but alas here she was. Just thinking about all the puke in the sink and piss in the shower made her cringe.

 

“I uh - I thought telling him someone was having a period disaster in here would gross him out enough to make him let you go and that maybe he wouldn’t be as likely to yell at a stranger.” Nicole tried to explain, “I realize now that was kinda dumb because he had literally no problem trying to drag you off in front of the other 100 people in the room.”

 

Waverly sighed “Honestly Nicole, I’m so grateful for what you did, you got him off me and it's not like the other 100 people in the room even tried.”

 

“Oh, well, everyone else in the room was kinda drunk,” Nicole said trying to make Waverly feel a little better. “Designated driver,” she said with a grin when Waverly didn’t reply.

 

‘’Yeah, same here,” Waverly said with a brief smile.

 

“Hey-Uh listen, we should get you out of here, some guys are trying to calm Champ down now but that doesn’t mean to say you should stay at his party, I can take you home and organize someone to bring your friends back,” Nicole said.

 

“Ergh, yes, please. I really hate frat parties.” Waverly replied.

 

They both stood up, Waverly helping Nicole to her feet as she wasn’t sure just how hard Champ punched but she knew Nicole would definitely be sore in the morning.

 

“Um, can you drop me at a hotel, Champ kinda has the key to my apartment, he doesn’t normally lose it like that and I wouldn’t be able to relax knowing that he could come home. Sorry, it’s just, I’ve never seen him like that and I don’t know how far he’ll take it.” Waverly said slightly embarrassed.

 

“One of my flatmates moved out a few days ago, you can stay in their room for a bit if you want, that way you don’t have to pay for an expensive room because of some dick. Student loans are the worst.” Nicole replied.

 

“You serious?” Waverly asked skeptically.

 

“Of course,” Nicole replied reassuringly.

“Thank you,” Waverly said wrapping Nicole in a hug, she knew it was a bit weird for someone she had just met, but it didn’t matter to her. Waverly was a hugger and honestly, Nicole had been a life saver tonight.

 

“So uh - how are we going to leave if Champ might still be in the main room,” Nicole asked, parting from the hug.

 

“We’re only two floors up and there's a sturdy drain pipe, I was gonna,” Waverly began before stopping “I mean like, that was when it was just me. We can go through the room and hope we don’t cause trouble if you want.”

 

Nicole smiled, before opening the window and sitting on the ledge. “There is nothing I am more for than sneaking down drainpipes to avoid asshole guys with nothing better to do than - well you know,” she said before scurrying down the drainpipe. She made it look really easy, Waverly couldn’t help but think she had done it before, more than once.

 

When they were both on the bottom Nicole wrapped her arm around Waverly’s shoulder, pulling her close in a kind of half hug. “My cars this way,” she said, “When we get to my flat I’ll make you a hot chocolate and organize someone to pick up your car and friends.”

 

“Thanks, Nicole,” Waverly replied “I really needed someone like you tonight so just thanks,”

“Hey, I’ll always be here for you,” Nicole replied

 

“Always.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though, tell me if you want a 2nd chapter or it will be a while.
> 
> If you wanna send me a prompt or suggest something for any of my fics (because I have little creativity) either comment 
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. I appreciate feedfoward :D


End file.
